


In Which Frank Is A Terrible Morning Person and Gerard Is Just Plain Horny

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of rimming, Phone Sex, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one skill Gerard had mastered, besides painting that is, it was reducing Frank to a quivering mess with only a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Is A Terrible Morning Person and Gerard Is Just Plain Horny

Frank was jolted out of his blissful slumber at some ungodly hour of the morning by what sounded like a trumpet blaring in his ears, which wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up - at least, in Frank's opinion it wasn't. Frank was ready to take out his anger at being ripped from sleep in this fashion on whoever had decided to fuck with him in this way.

But once Frank had managed to shake some of the cobwebs that were clouding his brain, he realized it wasn't an actual instrument that had ruined his sleep, but his phone, and it really didn't sound _anything_ like a trumpet, it was just that stupid typical ringtone that he hadn't gotten around to changing yet.

Frank debated ignoring it, because whoever was up at seven thirty in the morning was probably not someone that Frank wanted to talk to. That was the time the alarm clock was showing, even though Frank had only caught of glimpse of it before he screwed his eyes shut against the blinding sunlight pouring into his room.

But then Frank remembered the reason he had left his phone's volume on in the first place. He instantly knew who was calling him, and it just so happened to be the one person he couldn't ignore.

Blindly groping for his phone, Frank managed to snatch it from the bedside table where it had been charging. When he opened one bleary eye and peered at the contact name, he saw that his suspicions had been correct, and it was indeed Gerard who had decided to wake him, even though he knew how much Frank loved to sleep in.

"Fuck you," Frank grumbled once he finally pressed the answer button, his voice coming out rough and scratchy.

Frank may have been happy to hear from Gerard, he had only been gone for two days, and Frank already missed him terribly, but he was still pissed about the early nature of his call, and he wasn't afraid to let Gerard know it.

"Hey baby..." Gerard purred. His seductive tone had Frank ears perking up, and he felt much more awake then he had five seconds ago. He wasn't ready to let go of his irritation at Gerard though, and it was going to take more than Gerard's stupidly sexy voice to make Frank forgive him.

"Don't you have important art shit to do?" Frank questioned coldly, flipping onto his back as he spoke in the hopes of finding a more comfortable position to be in.

"Not for a few hours, the gallery doesn't even open until noon." Frank knew that, _of course_ he did. He knew everything about Gerard's flourishing art career, including the time his latest collection would be unveiled to the world, but that still left him wondering why the hell Gerard was up so early.

"So then go back to sleep asshole..." Frank scoffed, but even he knew Gerard could hear the affection in his tone. It was pretty hard to hide the fact that he was head over heels for the red-haired artist who had stolen his heart.

"I tried, but I keep dreaming about you," Gerard moaned, _fucking_ full-on moaned, like he had a cock in his ass or some shit, and Frank's dick instantly woke up at the sound.

"I'm not in the mood Gee," Frank huffed out, mentally chastising his newfound erection in the hopes that it would go back to sleep, which is what Frank wanted to be doing.

"Aw come on baby," Gerard cooed. Frank could just see those puppy dog eyes that he was certain Gerard was sporting right now.

"Can't hear you - too busy sleeping," Frank grumbled, letting out a fake snore just to mess with Gerard, because there was no way he could actually drift back off with his dick fucking _throbbing_ in between his legs.

"Oh, okay then - well I will just be sitting here thinking about you - about how much I want you..." Gerard moaned again, even louder than last time, and Frank was really losing his self-control by this point.

" _No_ \- don't do this now, not when I am trying to be pissed at you," Frank whined, trying his hardest not to give in to Gerard and his god damn dirty talking, but if there was one skill Gerard had mastered, besides painting that is, it was reducing Frank to a quivering mess with only a few words.

"So you don't want to hear about my dream?" Gerard asked innocently, and only Gerard could make that casual question sound so fucking _dirty_.

Frank groaned softly when he realized he wasn't even a tiny bit upset with Gerard anymore, and he really did want to hear about his dream now, which meant Gerard had won... _again_ , but whatever _-_ Frank's dick came before his pride.

" _Fine_ , tell me about this dream that was so important you apparently couldn't wait a few more hours to phone me," Frank sighed, preparing for Gerard to burst out laughing at how easy Frank was to win over before giving in and actually telling him anything about the dream, but he didn't hear Gerard's familiar giggle coming through the phone line - _no_ , all he heard was soft panting. "Gee?" Frank pressed when Gerard remained silent for over a minute.

"Fuck Frankie - it was so _hot_..." Gerard whispered quietly. Frank had to suppress his own moan when he heard how wrecked Gerard sounded.

"You are fucking touching yourself aren't you?" Frank hissed. Simply imagining Gerard lying in his hotel room, legs spread wide as he stroked himself slowly had Frank achingly hard already.

"Yeah - _fuck_ Frankie, I miss you so badly...I'm so fucking hard right now," Gerard gasped. Frank couldn't resist letting his own hand slip underneath his boxers, palming his throbbing cock gently.

" _Fuck_ \- what did I do to you in the dream?" Frank asked, trembling slightly as he continued to touch himself.

" _God_...you were such a fucking tease, but you know that's how I like it, _fuck_ \- fucking love it when you make me beg, make me wait when all I want is your cock inside me," Gerard muttered in a strained tone of voice.

"That's right - because you are my slut, and only good sluts get to come. Are you being good Gerard?" Frank breathed out, his hips jerking slightly as he spoke.

"So _good_ Frankie - I was so good for you. In the dream, I was sucking your cock, letting you fuck my mouth, and _fuck_ \- it was so hot, you know how much I love that," Gerard groaned.

"Oh _shit_ \- what then baby?" Frank felt his cheeks heating up at the vivid image Gerard was painting in his mind.

He really wished Gerard was here right now so they could make this dream a reality, but for now, his hand would have to do. Spitting into his palm wetly, Frank quickly wrapped his now slick hand around his aching dick, rubbing his thumb over the head roughly as he waited for Gerard to continue speaking.

"I could feel how close you were...I wanted to make you come in my mouth, but you pulled away - _oh shit_..." Gerard hissed, choking back a loud moan that had Frank's skin tingling with pleasure.

"Don't come yet - you aren't allowed to come until you finish telling me what happened," Frank ordered, gritting his teeth as he felt his own release coiling higher, but he wanted to draw this moment out. Slowing his own movements was difficult, but Frank knew it would be worth it in the end, and he really wanted to concentrate on Gerard's words right now.

"Okay...you - you spun me around, and I thought you were going to fuck me then - _oh god_...I needed you to fuck me, but then you began nipping at my thighs...slowly trailing your mouth higher, and I knew what you were going to do, but I still screamed when I felt your tongue in my ass," Gerard panted, and Frank could hear the effort it was taking him to continue speaking.

" _Fuck yeah_ \- I love eating you out, you taste so fucking good baby, and the noises you make..." Frank groaned, feeling sparks of pure lust erupting throughout his bloodstream. A light sheen of sweat was breaking out on his brow, and Frank threw off the bed sheet which suddenly felt too constraining on his sensitive skin.

 _Fuck_ \- Frank really wanted Gerard beside him, wanted to see his hair pushed back from his forehead, wanted to kiss his lips as he gasped for air as Frank plundered his mouth, wanted to see his cock leaking all over his stomach as he teased him. Gerard's words almost made it seem real, and Frank did his best to pretend that it was Gerard's hand stroking him instead of his own.

"It felt so good Frankie - I could feel your fucking tongue inside me, _oh god_ \- _fuck_ Frank, I think I'm gonna come -" Gerard whined. Frank could tell he was close, Frank himself was trembling under the motions of his own hands, but he wasn't going to let Gerard come before him.

"Not yet - what did I do next?" Frank growled, and the low hiss Gerard let out alerted Frank to the fact that he had stopped touching himself for the moment.

Frank couldn't pause his movement now though, he was so close. His hips were snapping up into his fist with every downward stroke, and he could barely hold the phone against his ear with the way his limbs were shaking, so he set it on speaker before placing it on the pillow next to him.

"I almost came like that...with your tongue buried in my ass, but it was like you knew, and you stopped right before I lost it. I was desperate - _so hard_ \- I _needed_ you - _fuck_..." Frank's stomach twisted at Gerard's words, the wrecked tone of his voice making every stroke of Frank's hand heightened, and Frank knew he was really fucking close.

"Then...?" Frank had a pretty good idea what happened next, but he wanted to hear Gerard say it, he wanted to come with Gerard's filthy words ringing in his ears.

"Then you fucked me - _finally_...no prep, just your spit, and the burn was so good, I almost came right then. You filled me up perfectly, and you knew I couldn't take anymore, so you stopped teasing me. You just fucked me hard and fast, and _fuck_ \- I couldn't stop moaning, your cock felt so good Frankie," Gerard whispered hoarsely.

" _Fuck_ \- Gee - I'm gonna come...keep talking," Frank groaned, speeding up the motions with his hand, gathering up the precome dripping from his tip as he encircled the head of his cock before using it as lube.

"It felt so good, I was so hard - it hurt, and you were hitting just the right spot every time... _god_. I - I tried to hold off, but I couldn't. I didn't even need to be touched - not with your dick inside me - _ah_ \- Frank _please_?" Gerard begged, but Frank could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears.

"Oh shit Gee...so fucking hot - _oh god_ \- so close - _shit_!" Frank gasped out, and it only took two more flicks of his wrist before he was exploding into a thousand pieces, his hot come splattering his chest as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Frankie - can I come?" Gee asked in a desperate tone of voice. It took Frank a moment to form words while he attempted to regulate his breathing as he came down from his high, and he could hear Gerard's soft gasps and groans the entire time.

"Yeah baby - I wanna hear you come, don't hold back," Frank rasped out.

"Oh god Frank - _fuck_ \- _ah_ \- I'm.... _fuck_!" Gerard cried out loudly, and Frank knew he had finally let go, he only wished he had been there to see it happening.

Frank could vividly picture what Gerard looked like when he came though, the way his face scrunched up and his entire body tensed right before he went completely limp. He could hear his soft moans as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm. If Frank could draw, he knew he could capture Gerard's expression right now straight from memory, but unluckily for him, he was a shitty artist - that was Gerard's forte.

"So perfect baby," Frank cooed as he listened to Gerard's heavy breathing coming through the line.

" _Fuck_ \- I needed that," Gerard mumbled out, sounding absolutely exhausted, which was exactly how Frank felt.

"I miss you baby," Frank whispered quietly, wiping his stomach clean with a corner of the sheets.

"I know - I miss you too, but I'll be home in a few days."

"Until then, please don't call me until after nine at the earliest, not even for phone sex," Frank chuckled wryly.

Even though what had just happened was amazing, he was even more worn out now than he had been earlier. He wasn't irritated with Gerard anymore, but he definitely wasn't ready for this to be a regular occurrence.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to hear your voice," Gerard chuckled sheepishly, and Frank felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well it's lucky that you are such a good dirty talker, or I would still be pissed at you," Frank mumbled as he buried his face back into the pillow, ready to sleep the rest of the morning away.

"It's kind of your fault for being so hot I can't even go two days without dreaming of you," Gerard giggled quietly.

"Mhmm," Frank grunted in reply, his eyelids already slipping closed without his consent. Apparently early morning phone sex really took it out of a person.

"All right baby, I will let you get back to sleep. I'll call you later and tell you how the gallery opening goes."

"Love you," Frank slurred out sleepily.

"Love you more," Gerard answered before Frank's phone let out a small beep, letting him know the call had been ended.

Frank didn't even attempt to plug his phone back into the charger, instead, he just snuggled deeper under the covers, luxuriating in the lax feeling of his muscles as he drifted back to sleep, and this time, it was his turn to dream of Gerard.


End file.
